


Struggle

by Drunken_Ventriloquist



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confinement, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunken_Ventriloquist/pseuds/Drunken_Ventriloquist
Summary: Spin-off of that one time Makato gets oof'd and kidnapped by Izumi around dreamfes time.(Tentative title and description)゜☆  ゜Lol Wintr good job on working n shit





	Struggle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wintrelic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintrelic/gifts).



The door to the lesson room slowly opened, and Makato unconsciously tensed his body in response.  
_When you can't see, every sound becomes scary_ , he thought.

It was even scarier knowing exactly who had walked into the room.

"Yuu-kun, oniichan has returned! I brought some rice porridge, be sure to eat lots, okay~" Izumi was way too giddy for the situation at hand, as Makato sat uncomfortably on the hardwood floor, eyes covered with a white cloth and wrists bound behind him. It was undoubtedly _wrong_ , treating another human like this, Makato thought, yet his captor acted like it was just an ordinary day at Yumenosaki. The sound of footsteps became closer. 

Makato grimaced. "I-Izumi-san! Please let me out of here-"  
"That won't do, my precious Yuu-kun." 

Izumi's voice made no attempt in his to disguise the smile he was surely making.  
_When did he get so close?_ Makato figured he'd have to play by Izumi's standards to get any sort of leverage in this messed-up situation. It pissed him off a bit, but...

"You... Y-You wanted to talk with me right? For us to be facing each other as equals... At least untie my wrists!" Blinded by the cloth over his eyes, he predicted with his ears that Izumi was likely crouching directly in front of him, perhaps a meter away.  
"Hmm... You're really endearing when you beg, Yuu-kun♡ _...However._ " A sudden drop in Izumi's voice sent an involuntary shiver through Makato's lower spine. "There's no need for a 'powerless doll' to have need for their arms, right? You should just eagerly submit to me~"

_Silence._

"Are you ignoring me now? These childish games you play are becoming really tiresome, Yuu-kun..." Izumi scooted forward, until he really was almost touching faces with Makato, and the sudden switch of tone from his superior made Makato, for the first time in this whole dreadful week, actually feel a little frightened.  
"Yuu-kun... Is being in your position.. Really that terrible?" Makato felt hair brush his cheek as his beloved personal space finally disappeared and he felt a sickeningly hot breath on his left ear.  
_"It's a little... Exciting, right? You're my captive little princess."_

"Wha-" A wet sensation made Makato squeal louder than he would've liked. Izumi had begun to softly suck on his earlobe.  
"I-Izumi-san! This isn't funny! Stop or I'll-"  
"Or you will...? Is Yuu-kun going to punish me? Fufu, how exciting~"  
"You..."  
"Close your eyes, Yuu-kun. It's fine even if you pretend that it's not me." Something scary was in Izumi's voice. Makato wasn't sure what it was but it was there. Fearing for the consequence if he didn't comply, he reluctantly squeezed his eyelids shut.  
Izumi hummed quietly in satisfaction and dipped his head into Makato's shoulder. Makato's breath hitched as he felt kisses from soft lips begin to be planted there.

 _Did the lesson room always feel this.. hot...?_

゜  
゜  
゜

**Author's Note:**

> It cuts off abruptly sorry; this whole fic is very raw. More to come, though!
> 
> Update: Ayy I opened a Ko-Fi, each coffee equals a new chapter (jk, I'll get around to a continuation eventually)  
>  _http://ko-fi.com/Z8Z4PK21#_


End file.
